Team Members
This is a list of all people who have been involved with Vivian Video over the years. See also Vivian Video Member Timeline. Present Current most productive and consistently reliable supporters, by starting year. *Brandon Vivian (2004 - ) *Remington Vivian (2004 - 2012, 2015, 2017 - ) *Tina Vivian (2010 - 2013, 2016 - ) *Steven Vivian (2012, 2016 - ) *Tanya Parson (2016 - ) Periodic People likely to assist with projects, but not as heavily involved overall. In order of recency of activity. *Inky (2015 - 2019) *Mimi Kitapi (2015 - 2019) *William Vivian (2007 - 2012, 2014, 2017 - 2018) *Anthony Regits (2009 - 2014, 2016) Past Members that are no longer involved with Vivian Video, by ending year. Notable Members Considered to have contributed in a significant way to the development of Vivian Video. Some of their significant contributions are listed as well. (2007 - 2012, 2014 - 2015, 2017) - Door to Door, Mad Mad Reviewer, Room Mates *Angela Soderquist (2014 - 2015) - Zack Stick 4, 60 Second Comics *Katlin Soderquist (2012 - 2015) - Restless, Zack Stick *Leanna Hope (2006) (2015) - School Goochies, Loco Inc *Charles Pellerito (2013 - 2014) - Restless *Patrick Wright (2014) - Restless *Brett Gregory (2012 - 2013) - Skit Show, Room Mates 6, Let's Play Awesome *Thomas Quigley (2009 - 2013) - Door to Door, Let's Play Awesome *Joel Vann (2012 - 2013) - Skit Show, Room Mates 6, Let's Play Awesome *Steve Gonzalez (2012 - 2013) - Room Mates 6, Let's Play Awesome *Sean Manuel (2009 - 2012) - Door to Door, Room Mates, Helichoppy *Kurt Wieber (2012) - Skit Show, Room Mates 6, Let's Play Awesome *Emily Gawlik (2012) - Door to Door 2, Room Mates 4, Ghost Hunteringers 3 *Jesse Ide (2006 - 2008, 2012) - Exclusives *Ian Beattie (2004 - 2005, 2011) - Attack of the Mutant Appliances, How to Purchase a Car *Joshua Zukowski (2005 - 2007, 2011) - Loco Inc, School Goochies *William Smith (2009 - 2010) *Kyo (2007 - 2009) - Exclusives *Benjamin Smith (2005 - 2007) - Locoboy and Goocheyman *Zackary Sandy (2004 - 2007) - School Goochies, Loco Inc *Michael Northam (2006 - 2007) - Loco Inc, School Goochies *Cameron Schmitchen (2004) Other Members Other people who have worked with Vivian Video over the years, but were not considered to have been as impactful overall on the organization as members listed above. *Crystal Coots (2014) *Richard Labrecque (2009 - 2010) - Let's Play Awesome *Kevin Taylor (2013) - Texting and Driving PSA *Connie Karnes (2011 - 2012) - Ghost Hunteringers 2, Door to Door 2, Room Mates 4 * *Charles Billups (2014) *Ryan Pellerito (2014) *Daniel O'Keefe (2012) *Mathieu Boyce-Madison (2011 - 2012) - Bucket Bill Adventures *William Eaton (2011 - 2012) - Door to Door 3 *Roxioxx (2012) - Skit Show, Let's Play Awesome *Gregory Dale Jr (2012) - Room Mates 5 *Caroline Kurth (2012) *Salena Murdock (2012) *Jacob Schaller (2009 - 2012) *Amanda Walters (2012) *Jill Story (2012) *John Weddel (2010, 2012) *Zachary Langford (2009, 2010) *Jeff Lengyel (2007 - 2008) *David Guzman (2004) Single Project Involved only in minor roles on a single project. *Chris Scriven (2014) - Restless *Rae'kale Johnson (2013) - Flamingo Lamp Commercial *Christian Plonka (2012) - Skit Show *Jesse McNaughton (2012) - Door to Door 3 *Paul Stintzi (2012) *David Eaton (2012) - Door to Door 3 *Kevin Mousseau (2012) - Room Mates 3 *Gilbert Leija (2012) - Room Mates 3 *Joseph Salliotte (2011) *Jacob Zukowski (2011) *Erik McClellan (2011) - How to Purchase a Car *Ashley Murray (2011) - How to Purchase a Car *Elena Wharton (2010) - Pink Lemonade *Cody Chamberlain (2010) *Lucas Kuzala (2010) - Let's Play Awesome *Brennan Crawley (2010) *David Melcher III (2010) Animals Animals that have been a part of our videos. Their respective person is listed afterwards. 'Cats' *Felix (2011 - 2012, 2014) Brandon Vivian - Door to Door 1, Bomhimmer 'Dogs' *Lucky - Salena Murdock - Room Mates 2 (2012) *Daisy - Anthony Regits - Door to Door 3 (2012) *Miku - Anthony Regits - Door to Door 3 (2012) *Lindsay - Anthony Regits - Door to Door 3 (2012) *Unknown - William Smith - Like A Boss News (2010) Category:Team Members